Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Niebo - Pieśń IV
Beatrycze wyjaśnia Dantemu przyczynę przebywania dusz na księżycu, przeciwną Platońskiej teorii powrotu dusz na gwiazdy, i rozprawia na temat współwiny dusz, które zostały zmuszone do zerwania ślubów. 1 Prędzej człek wolny głodem się zamorzy, :Nim z dwojga potraw, równo podniebienie :Nęcących, jedną na zębie położy. 4 Śród pary wilków równe zalęknienie :Uczuwa jagnię; z takimże namysłem :Staje pies czwany między dwa jelenie. 7 Jeślim więc milczał i w źródle wytrysłem :Wiedzy nie czerpał, ni wstyd, ni się szczycę, :Bo między dwiema chęciami zawisłem. 10 Milczałem, ale wydawało lice :Jaśniej, niż gdybym chciał użyć słów wiela, :Moje pragnienia i moje tęsknice. 13 A Beatrycze na sposób Daniela, :Co gniew ugłaskał Nebukadnezora :I pohamował wróżków karciciela, 16 Odgadłszy, rzekła: „Widzę, jak się pora :W tobie podwójna chęć i jak się stawa :Hamulcem myśli odmiennych przekora. 19 Wszak rozumujesz: jeśli wola prawa :Trwa w człeku, przecz-że gwałt, co ją pokona, :Ma jej ujmować do zasługi prawa? 22 Po wtóre: myśl twa jest zastanowiona :Dusz powracaniem do gwiazd, skąd ród wiodą :Wedle pewnego twierdzenia Platona. 25 Te dwie zagadki równo ciebie bodą, :Lecz przede wszystkim tobie się wyłoży :Mniemanie, które większą grozi szkodą. 28 Serafin, choć się najwewnętrzniej wboży, :Mojżesz, Samuel i święci Janowie, :Nawet majestat Marii, Matki Bożej, 31 Nie wyższe dzierżą krzesła w tej budowie :Raju ni dłuższą mierzą szczęście dobą :Niż ci, w tej chwili zjawieni duchowie. 34 Wszyscy pierwszego kręgu są ozdobą; :Większej lub mniejszej zaznają słodyczy, :W miarę jak na nich tchnie Bóg swą Osobą. 37 W niebie, które się niniejszym graniczy :Kręgiem, jawią się, by wskazać tym znakiem, :Że się ich szczęście do mniej szczytnych liczy. 40 Do was potrzeba gadać słowem takiem, :Bo wasza wiedza przez zmysły się wszczyna, :Rozum zmysłowym jeno kroczy szlakiem. 43 Do pojęć waszych pismo się nagina, :Gdy Panu Bogu daje kształt człowieczy, :Choć, czym naprawdę jest, nie zapomina. 46 To samo Kościół Święty ma na pieczy, :Gdy Gabryjela lub Michała kreśli, :Albo Anioła, co Tobiasza leczy. 49 Co o człowieczych duszach Platon myśli, :Nie jest symbolem, jak w tutejszym bycie, :Gdyż co powiada, to rozumie ściślej. 52 Mówi, że dusza na gwiazdę w błękicie :Wraca, skąd była odjęta, jak wierzy, :By stać się formą na cielesne życie. 55 Może też inna w jego słowach leży :Myśl i rzekoma sprzeczność nią się godzi, :Wtedy powagę jej uznać należy. 58 Jeśli rozumie, że od gwiazd pochodzi :Wpływ zły i dobry, z naganą i chwałą, :Może łuk jego w cząstkę prawdy godzi. 61 Fałszywy wykład sprawił zła niemało: :Przezeń Jowisza, Marsa, Merkurego :Imiony gwiazdy się ponazywało. 64 Wtóre wątpienie, skroś którego biegą :Twe myśli, słabszy jad wysącza z czary, :Niezdolen odwieść cię od boku mego. 67 Kiedy-ć się krzywdą wydadzą zamiary :Sprawiedliwości Bożej na padole, :To nie kacerstwa się imaj, lecz wiary. 70 Ponieważ jednak rozsądek wasz zdole :Wniknąć w tej prawdy głębiny przejrzyste, :Jako pożądasz, tak cię zadowolę: 73 Jeśli przemocą zwać się ma zaiste :Ten gwałt, co wolę przeciw woli zmaga, :To nie ze wszystkim te dusze są czyste. 76 Wola prawdziwa wytrwa, gdy się wzdraga; :Tak płomień ognia swego nie uroni, :Choć wiatr tysiąckroć kręci go i smaga. 79 Jeśli się wola choć cokolwiek skłoni, :Już służy sile; ich w tym wina głównie, :Że nie wróciły do świętej ustroni. 82 Gdyby w swej woli trwały tak hartownie :Jako Wawrzyniec brany na katusze :Lub Mucjusz, gdy kładł dłoń w płonącą głownię, 85 Wyrwałyby się światu i w otusze :Poszły po dawno przedsięwziętej drodze: :Ale są rzadkie takie silne dusze. 88 Jeśli wykładem moim trafnie godzę :W twoją pojętność, błąd ci się umyka, :Co by ci nieraz jeszcze dojadł srodze. 91 Teraz innego obłęd matecznika :Zagraża tobie: z jego kotłowiska :Nigdy nie wyszedłbyś bez przewodnika. 94 Już ci mówiłam, że duch, gdy pozyska :Raz świętość, kłamstwem brzydzi się koniecznie, :Jako że pierwszą Prawdę ujrzał z bliska. 97 Zaś od Piccardy wiesz, jak to statecznie :Welon w czci miała Konstancja pobożna, :Stąd możesz mniemać, że myślimy sprzecznie. 100 Padnieli, iż się inaczej nie można :Większej uchronić szkody, człowiek zatem :Wbrew chęci czyni rzecz, która jest zdrożna. 103 Alkmeon, ojca mszcząc, matki szkarłatem :Splamił się, ale z powinności syna: :Miłość synowska zrobiła go katem. 106 Kiedy więc wola sama się nagina, :Dopomagając sile, wtedy snadnie :Usprawiedliwić już się nie da wina. 109 Wola bezwzględna zawsze sobą władnie, :Ulega jednak, kiedy strach zagraża, :Iż przez oporność w złe większe popadnie. 112 Piccarda w swojej powieści wyraża :Tę wolę czynną, gdy ja opór bierny; :Najdzie w tym zgodę, kto dobrze uważa". 115 Tak to płynęła z przeświętej cysterny :Prawd wszelkich struga pięknego ponika, :Mir niosąc mojej tęsknocie niezmiernej. 118 „O ty, pierwszego ze wszech Miłośnika :Oblubienico — tak rzekłem — w poświatę :Słów hojna, co mię do głębi przenika, 121 Jestestwo moje jest nie dość bogate, :By opłaciło Łaskę należycie: :Ten, który może i wie, da zapłatę. 124 Nigdy nasz rozum nie będzie w dosycie, :Jeśli go Prawda Boża nie ucieszy, :Nad którą nie ma prawdy we wszechbycie. 127 W niej kwapi spocząć, jako zwierz w pieleszy, :Ledwie tam wróci; a powrócić zdoła, :Boć przyrodzona chęć ku wiedzy śpieszy. 130 W krąg prawd wątpienia rosną, jak dokoła :Pnia młode pędy, a natura święta :Ze szczytu na szczyt wstępować nas woła. 133 W tym ma otucha leży i zachęta, :O pani, pytać chcę pokornie dalej :O inną prawdę, co mi zasłonięta. 136 Chcę wiedzieć: śluby chybione ażali :Można zastąpić czym, co równo waży, :I czyli można takie kłaść na szali?" 139 Spojrzałem na nią, a jej wzrok się żarzy :Skrami miłości tak wielce boskiemi, :Że nie zdzierżyłem, odwróciłem twarzy 142 I stałem błędny, z oczyma ku ziemi. Raj 04